Everybody's Just Full of Surprises
by Igotmadskills
Summary: Many events are the same, others change. Angel didn't become Angelus, Tara's alive. Another character appears. Faith must help Buffy to defeat the First Evil. Femslash. Buffy/Faith
1. Chapter 1

**Everybody's Just Full Of Surprises.**

_Well I have to say, it's a fic what I started doing yesterday. I'm pretty scaried, I'm not very good at this but I like it. I just want to apologize, because I have no one to help me in the translation. I'm from Buenos Aires, I know quite a little bit of English but not so much ... I have no beta, I'd love to know if anyone can help me, that would be great._

_Hope you like it, and thank you very much for letting me share this with you._

**Chapter 1: "In the beginning."**

"Things didn't go as I expect." The brunette said while sitting watching the sunrise.

The breeze of warm air. Saying "Spring is coming". The dark slayer was wearing a belt around her neck, like a puppy. Next to us was a crab trying to write something in the sand... Dreams are weird.

"Not everything goes as I expect." The blonde looked at her feet, the little crab is...

Crab wrote: Doomed.

"Yes, you will be crab soup, dumb."  
"You're the only one."

"Crab soup? Dumb?"

"The only one that can do everything. Save Us."

"Of what?"

"In the end. The wait is what kills. The darkness will not forgive. The big eat the small."

"It was a beautiful sunrise. Or maybe it was a sunset?..."

"No rest for the wicked."

"Sure..."

"Every beginning has an end. Their taste buds are like poison." The brunette's hand stroked the blonde. "Two sides of the same coin, are four green of luck."

"Faith..."

"From beneath you, it devours."

The sky began to cloud and it got dark suddenly.

"Desde abajo te devora".

"From beneath you, it devours."

Was heard behind them.

"From beneath you..."

**RRRRRING!**

**The alarm.**

The alarm sounds and makes me awake. Another dream. Another one, this time it was Faith.

Again that phrase, which is bothering her for some time.

"From beneath you, it devours." She whispered as she watched her blankets. She got up and went into her bathroom to take a shower. "Faith..."

After the bath, she walked to the kitchen. There was Dawn, Willow and Tara.

**Buffy POV.**

Life. I feel like I've been wasting some of it in recent months. Forgetting all, having sex with Spike, letting Willow sank in a bad way with black magic.

The straw that broke the camel's back was that Warren tried to kill me, this time with a gun. Good thinking. In the attempt to kill me, he fired twice. One for me, one to Tara. When I was taken to the hospital, I was told that I had saved for very little. I know you save me just because I am a slayer, otherwise I would be dead.

As I said, the other bullet was for Tara. But that's weird, Tara and Willow swear that the bullet stopped in the air and became a little Swallow. The strangest thing is that none of them was, I mean... No one of them made magic. Just... "poof". Boo, my bullet has not finished like a swallow. Bad. According what Giles said, the swallow is a migratory bird. The bird can live in Argentina, Australia and South Africa.

So we can not find anything about that spell, but he said, is a powerful spell and quite beautiful. I remember something similar but used with pigeons when Adam tried to shoot me with his gun, so that spell is quite heavy.

I am very happy that Tara is fine. She could have been hurt and don't know how it would have been all. In recent times we have been talking and going, and the truth that she is a cool girl. She is very cute. And makes great pancakes. Yummy.

Xander is working on the new Sunnydale High, yes. It's a bad job. That place gives me chills and even more because now I work there as a counselor, and wait, listen, there is a seal. The seal of Danzalthar. I try to keep an eye on it.

Dawn's happy with her new friend at school, Kit is a good girl, just a lot of dark dresses. Is like a "Gothic" Faith but with more black, black and...black.

Anya had some problems, she returned to being a vengeance demon, then she had to leave it, her demon friend is dead. Things got pretty complicated.

Willow and Tara are back together and very very happy. Willow has made good progress with the "magic thing", Tara tries to help her to not be afraid. She's no more Willow-dark-eyes, she's just Willow. Witch-Tecno-Willow .

"Hey Sweetie." Says the blonde witch, give me her typical cute smile, she serves some pancakes and a cup of freshly brewed coffee. Oh, perfect.

"Thank you." Great coffe, big smile.

"Well someone is happy today." I hear an annoying but lovable little voice. My sister watches me while eating cereal and listening music on her new smartphone. I must admit that this is very clever device. No better than me, of course. Buffy 1 - Technology 0.

"Good night?"Ask Willow while watching the daily. I can see on the cover: "Mysterious appearance of a young man without his limbs in Boston.". "Death of cattle in Argentina cause concern ? UFO's?.""A woman gives birth to a pig, named him"Freddie"."The war in...". "A man kills his wife but can not remember why." Yes, those are the morning news Sunnydale. Apocalypse is near.

"The usual, girls being persecuted. "Desde abajo te devora". The First. Mom. Faith. Angel."

"From beneath you, it devours."Willow repeated thoughtfully. "Something is brewing here, Buff."

"I feel a presence, something isn't right in the balance."Tara says when she sits drinking her coffee. Dawn watched women but kept eating and listening music.

"I can call back to Giles..."

"No, I call him but...He's not answering." I looked at Willow. "What exactly did you see?"

"Well, besides some worms and roots..." She hesitated and looked at Tara. "I could see The Hellmouth, Buffy. And it's big, it's horrible. His Mouth isn't like Cheshire cat, this mouth... his teeth... his bloodlust, this time it's serious."

"I know. Believe we'll have to be alert."

"What about Spike?"

"Cuckoo Cuckoo... Don't know who did, does and why. I think it's the chip... Today I'm not going to work, I think we have to work with Spike. If The First is using him against us, we will be at a disadvantage." A cry was heard. "Please, if Andrew cry again I'll give it to Spike, he's must be hungry."

I drank my coffee and after a few minutes we talk about other things, after breakfast Dawn left for school.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Los Angeles.**

A brunette walked the streets, looking for something specific, but couldn't find.

"Hyperion Hotel... Where the hell was that?" She touched her head, then sighed. Looked at her watch and was 10AM, it was a little late.

"Excuse me Sr..." The man gave her a few coins.

"What?" Another man much smaller step beside her and she tried to speak but that also gave her fifty cents and moved on. "What the hell ?" She saw an old lady approached hastily and tried to ask.

"Excuse me ma'am..."

"I have no money. Everybody wants everything easy and I will not give you anything!" She said very upset and kept going.

"What ? But I don't... Stingy. " She looked at her hand and gave the coins to a child who was there playing a violin. She smiled gently and keep looking.

"First Sunnydale, now this... Damn. Gotta go to work. Then I'll look."

She climbed into her Camaro 1969 and drive to Santa Ana Hospital wouldn't take long, while cheerfully singing "One Way or Another" by Blondie. She looked to turn up the volume when she felt a blow, she stopped the car quickly.

"Oh god god god. Please not be a puppy, please not be a puppy or kitten or alligator, whatever what are you." She approached and saw a worried brunette girl lying on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Asked worriedly, helping the girl . She wore jeans and a sleeveless red shirt.

"Yes, I'm okay." Murmured the girl getting up, trying to clear her jeans.

"I don't... it was a second..."

"I know, I crossed the street without looking. Was my fault." She touched her head. "Ouch"

"We have to go to hospital. You have a concussion or something, I work there and..."

"Hey don't worry, I'm fine. It's just a headache..."

"Oh, sorry, lady." She shook her hand quickly. "I am Alexandra Martinez."

"I'm Tru. Tru Davies."

"Another Irish."

"You don't look as Irish." Then she felt bad for having prejudged. "Sorry did not want... I want to say..."

"Haha. It's okay. I was born in Buenos Aires, Argentina. My mother is argentinian, my father is Irish. Was born in Dublin. Bowen. My name is Alexandra Martinez Bowen. It's weird, huh?"

"Oh... I'm from Boston."

"Great, Go Red Sox! I love the..." She attempted to follow a conversation but realized the situation that both were. "Well, I think it isn't time to talk. Listen, I have to go to the hospital, I'm a nurse there but soon I will have my doctorate degree." Said proud with a happy smile. "And I think you should come with me."

"I'm fine, really."Said doubtfully.

"Well, but at least let me leave you my card." She gave her cellphone number. "Any questions or problems you have, call me. Don't hesitate a second. Ok?"

"Okay."

"Bye, oh, hey! Was a pleasure to meet you." She smiled and walked to the car."Well, not a pleasure beat you and... " Alex sighed. "Forget it, just call me."

"I will."The brunette smiled and show us some cute dimples."That girl is weird."

Keep the card and return quickly to the morgue where Tru works. That day had been a very strange day, first a strange dream with a girl like her and a blonde, and now this. And people complain that working with the dead is crazy stuff...

**. -. -. -. -. -. -.**

**HYPERION HOTEL**

"Angel Investigations, we help the helpless. Who am I speaking ?" Said Fred. "Oh Willow, how are you? Okay, yes, excellent...oh yes..." She call the vampire and gave him the phone.

"Willow? Hello, how are you? Did something happen?"

_-Well, it's all right here. Trying, you know -_

"Happy to hear that."

_-Listen, Buffy doesn't know this. But something is happening here, Angel-_

"What are you talking about?"

_- Things are going a little weird. Tara did a spell with one wholly harmless and... Angel, something's brewing here. Something much stronger than all who... I could see the... -_

"What?"

- The Hellmouth. We are being attacked by an entity using people who have died... Buffy... Buffy and Dawn saw Joyce. I saw a girl who died, she said Tara... Tara would die. Y... -

"The First". He was worried.

_- Yes. And it's worse than ever. And coming to swallow us all, Angel. We need help. Your help. We need Faith. -_

"Okay. Yes, I will. Listen I'll call you later. I will talk with Faith. Bye Willow."

_-Bye Angel, thank you.-_

He dialed a new number.

"Hello. Yes. Althenea, yes. Angel... No, no one has come here. Who?... Oh. Listen, something happens... It's happening. Sunnydale. If you know anything about Rupert Giles tell him that Angel says is starting."

"About Faith... Yes. I will."

"Then I think we Should do something. She cant not be there longer."

**.-.-.-.-.**

Willow put the phone down and looked at her girlfriend.

"It's done I dit...it."

"It's okay, honey."

"Yes, he is. This goes beyond us. This is much stronger, much more evil. Was good. Was good. Was ok, right? ... I should ask to Buffy ? Oh god, what I've done ?"

"Shh, you did itwell." She smiled and gave Willow a soft kiss. "Let's watch TV, today we have National Geographic."

"Anything about hyenas, right?"

"Koalas."

"Oh koalas, I like it... Buffy will kill me."

"I would like to eeeeeeeeeeat!" Was heard in the room.

"Buffy will kill him."

"Andrew was not gagged?" Asked the redhead.

"Can I let it go? He needs to eat, bathe..."the blonde said with a pout.

"Do not mess with the Anya's hostage."

**.-.-.-.-.**

"Why were you buying blood at the butcher shop?" Xander asked, staring intently at the little blond scared.

"I fell in love with a beautiful vampire girl down in Me-xi-co. Now we're trying to make a go of it on the straight and narrow, and put our lives back together here in Sunnydale."He said quickly.

"You think this is a game, junior ? People are dying." Anya came furiously and grabbed his neck." Friends lives are in danger."

"Hey Anya!"

"Now you want to waste time on deceptions ? Not on my watch!" She struck Andrew in his face.

"Hey, Anya! Can I talk to you outside for a second ?" Xander said, taking her arm and pulling outward. When they were out of earshot of Andrew...

"Did you see that? I actually made ?him cry." She said with a little jump of joy.

"You were perfect. I was worried I overdid it With the whole"easy way, 'hard way thing'."

"No, you were great! And I was not sure if I Should slap him, but then I made ?me want to slap him, so I thought, OK, slap him!"

"He'll be singing in no time."

"So, what do we do now ?"

"Now, we let him stew in his own juices for a bit, then we give him the hard brace."

"Right. What's the status with your guy ?"

"He's not talking yet. I'll Get there. How's your guy ?

"The weasel wants to sing. Just needs a tune."

"He's primed. I'll Be pumping him in no time."

"..."

Buffy and Anya looked at him uncomfortably.

"He'll give us information soon."

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

It was a beautiful day, the sun shone bright. She was there, in her cell. Two years ago was there because she had made ?many mistakes. One of them was to have gone on a trip to the dark side.

Her name is Faith Lehane, as everyone knows and as you know in prison, the number 43100/430019, and that the prisoners called"Dark Doll".

She'd had a tough childhood, adolescence much worse. Today was "Visit Day". Expected to receive a visit from her friends, Angel. Tara had called a few hours ago. She couldn't come because had some problems in Sunnydale.

**FAITH POV.**

Yeah, Tara. You read right. The stuttering blonde girl in Sunnydale, Willow's girlfriend. Yeah, the redhead. The only time I had seen her was when I was in Buffy's body, tried to embarrass her in the Bronze. I was a bad girl, and I felt I could have fun with the suffering of a girl he didn't know but it seemed a good girl.

That girl ended up being my best friend, of course, we don't see eachother a lot. She came to see me a few times, always brings me a very delicious apple pie, and some stuff. She says she doesn't want me to smoke, so she don't give me cigarettes. When she can't come, she call me or send me letters. I have a big box of letters from her and Angel. They are great guys.

She couldn't come today because apparently had some problems Sunnyhell. And then there's her beloved Red. Yeah, they had it had a pretty tough time. She came to Los Angeles a few days, no one in Sunnyhell knew it, Angel allowed to stay with him.

Being here is not easy. A year ago I heard that Joyce had died, apparently had a problem with a tumor or something, did not say much. It hurt a lot. She always tried to be nice to me, to give me what I never had. But I was a brat, I did the wrong thing.

Then, a few months after Angel and Tara came to me, totally devastated. Their faces said it all. Buffy had died, apparently couldn't against a Hell God called Glory. She saved the world but didn't follow rule number 1, save your own ass.

That was something I couldn't tolerate, I went crazy and started to hit and break everything, I spent a week in "the hole".

"The hole" is where troublemakers are, and I had bought a ticket for a nice vacation there. Luckily I was able to then go out, and I started working in the nursing and the kitchen. Also finished my GED, I realized that I like to draw. It might have been something good in life if I had made ?the right decisions, maybe my life would be different.

I heard about Scoobies did some kind of mojo and bring Buffy's back. The first thing I thought was that it would be a type of brain-eating zombie, but Tara told me that Anya, Xander 's girlfriend, told him that the zombies don't eat brains and she wasn't a zombie, was just Buffy. Only a few problems that I later heard that she had been taken from the heaven. I was so pissed off with Willow, but who didn't wanted to return to see Buffy? You can not blame a girl for trying and make it.

"Lehane, you have a visitor."

"Thank you, Eddie."

I left my cell and walked with him to the visiting area. I sit in the chair and I see behind the glass to Angel. Oh, something happens. Damn.

"Hey Soulboy. How are you? More younger every day."

"Faith." He said with acute smile."How are you?"

"Still here. Struggling with my demons. You?"

"Fighting with my demons and those of others."

"I know that feeling."

We laughed and talked about some things, just some nonsense and got aware of the things that had happened in the month. Hell, another month. The clock is ticking.

"So... ? What's up?"

"What are you talking about?"

Pretending. Haha. My dumb Angel.

"Angel. Come on, I know you. Know that something happens." I see it. He doesn't know what to say. "I see it in your eyes."

"I have to get you out of here, Faith."

"Yeah, I know. It's the price to redemption, a rocky path. Not easy, but someday..."

"No."

Now I don't understand.

"I do not understand."

"I have to get you out of here, Faith. Now. Already."

Wow... Well this is something I didn't expect...

"Angel, I know you miss me. I miss you too." Said joking. "But this is something that..."

"Buffy's in danger. Sunnydale, the world. The Hellmouth is being threatened."

"And that's weird because ...?"

""They'll open it."

WHAT? WHAT THE HELL!

"Are you talking about ?... Listen, I know it sounds apocalyptic but nothing that the Slayer can handle."

"You are the Slayer too, Faith."

"Yes but..."

"The First."

"The entity that almost makes you kill yourself?"

"Yes. And it has become much stronger. Determined to end it all. All slayers in the world."

"It will end all the Slayers."

"No more slayer, no more Hellmouth protector." I looked worried. Now I understand everything. This is the fucking apocalypse, THE apocalypse." Buffy needs you. Beyond all need as much help as possible."

_** ~Faith...~**_

What the hell ? I heard that voice. That voice... I thought I would never hear.

_**~Faith~**_

Ms. Summers She's there. Alongside Angel, smiling at me. My damn god. Her... Her eyes are bleeding, her nose, her mouth. It's like one of those women of horror movies.

"What... ?"Angel question, he noticed that my fucking surprised face.

**~I'll destroy them all. You. Buffy. You will know what's horror, there's no place where they can hide. You don't know pain. You don't know how is to be hurted. You wish you were dead. This last year's gonna seem like cake after what I put you and your ex friends through, and I 'm not a fan of easy death~**

"Angel..."

"What ?"

"Step away from the glass."

"Faith, you... ?"

"Step away from the glass"

I whispered again. This can't be happening. It was going so well, shit.

I broke the glass with the chair, and crossed to the other side. Two guards came to me, they are nothing. After not having a good fight for two years, this is too good. The guards were unconscious on the floor, people see us surprised. Angel takes my hand as at the end of the aisle, are more guards with guns. And I'm not Wonder Woman, guns can kill me.

**Splashhh**!

We jump out the window like one of those action movies like Die Hard, and fall into a car..Auch, I hurt my... I can hear as the guards shoot at us.

"You okay ?" I asked worried as we ran away, seeking Angel 's car.

"Five- by- five." He said. I gave him a smile and walked quickly to the car to get the hell out of there.

"Faith, I have to tell you something else."

"In addition to seeing Joyce Summers fucking like fucking Bloody Mary, you have to tell me more ?"

"Althenea told me that there is something more going on here."

"WHAT?"I was exasperated."And who the hell is Althenea ?"

"It's a woman's Coven in England, is a close friend of Giles. She is a powerful witch... Faith."

"What?"

"You have a sister. A twin sister."

"... What?"I started to feel bad. I think that's the news that has just given me. I didn't think the news give pain.

"Faith, what...?" Angel looked at me intently. Why he look at me? I think... Oh, I feel a burning in my stomach... I looked and there was a lot of blood.

"Oh no..."

Everything went black.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Ring. Ring. Ring. **

The brunette ran the department trying to get before the phone stopped ringing.

"Hello?"

~_Alexandra, I'm Althenea. You found Angel?~_

"Many 'A' in a sentence... No, I couldn't Althenea. I had some problems today." Said the brunette removing her white robe. "I had a problem, almost hit a girl with my car and then in my job I..."

_~Alex, you need to find him tomorrow. It's urgent that we receive as much help as possible. Our power is exhausted and he needs your help. The end is here.~_

"I will, tomorrow I'll find Angel. I promise."

Both women talked a few more minutes and then the call ended. She walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, took a Coke. She watched the voicemail and had a message:

_~Hey, Hey. Tru. I'm Tru. I'm the girl who almost you hit today. Well... just wanted to know if... I do not know, just say I'm fine. I have only a small bruise. Just that. Em... I wanted to say this is my number. Bye~_

"Wow...What a crazy day..."


	2. Chapter 2 - Medicine Woman

_First, I want to thank you for let me show you this story. Thank you so much. That makes me so happy. I forgot to explain (I guess.) Alex will become a main character. I've grown fond of the character. I don't know if I've said, but she's portrayed by Odette Yustman.I pictured her while I was writing. I hope you too._

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, 20th Century Fox, UPN and WB Television Networks own the television shows, "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and "Angel". Dark Horse and IDW own the Comics. No copyright infringement is intended, and no money is being earned.

Pairings: Buffy/Faith, Willow/Tara, other pairings.

**Chapter 2: "Medicine Woman."**

**Watcher's Council.**

"We'll be paying a visit to the hell mouth. My friends, these are the times that define us. Proverbs 24:6. By wise council, you shall make your war."

***BOOOOOM***

A bomb exploded causing the Watchers Council burst in flames.

"Now, Spike, wanna see what a real vampire looks like?"

Blood began to fall and a light lit up the seal. A great vampire left the seal, watching the outside world at last for so long. Looks like the Master, but more older. This would be tricky.

**The next day...**

"How's it going?" Xander asked her friend.

"Dawn's trying to find out anything she can about the Seal of Danzalthar. Willow and Tara's about to do a locator spell, see if we can find The First. "Said curiously watching Willow and Tara prepare everything.

"Why don't you go get some rest." Xander looked worried. "You have not slept for like two days.'ll Call you if we find anything."

The slayer smiled and crossed her arms.

"Nah, I-I couldn't sleep. Too much going on."

"It'll be OK, Buff. We've faced this kind of stuff before." Xander nodded and smiled. Willow was finishing throwing dust forming a symbol. She looked worried her girlfriend who smiled and nodded. In a sign of acceptance, she would look after her.

"You didn't see The First. I did. I felt it. It was like..."

**BOOM!**

Buffy was interrupted by an explosion, Willow had made the spell and began to emerge a light and red smoke. explosion threw Anya against the wall, leaving her unconscious and Tara against the wall slamming her head. Willow's eyes turned black and evil energy burst through your nose, filling power and evil. Dawn screamed and ran away from the redhead. The energy was in Willow and an evil image was projected. The first.

"Will!" Screamed the Slayer, precupada for her friend. Willow threw a thunderbolt against Buffy, throwing it back a few feet.

**"You only make me stronger!"**

Tara ran clumsily toward her girlfriend and threw the bowl where they were doing the spell, making Willow back to normal and fell weakly, and the blonde tried to help her scared girlfriend.

Xander came to help Anya.

"Will!" Buffy walked to the witches. Willow took the hand of her friend, as he put her head in the lap of Tara.

"It's still in me. I feel it!" Cried the redhead. Everyone looked scared.

"No, sweetie. It's not. Shh." Tara stroked the hair of her girlfriend.

"No, it's not. It's gone. You're okay." Buffy told her friend, trying to calm her down.

"I don't want to hurt anybody. Please, Buffy, don't let it make me. Oh, God!"

The redhead cried in the arms of her girlfriend while her best friend watched sadly.

"We won't. I promise, OK? I promise." She looked at Tara and blond witch was crying, Buffy took her hand and then looked at Willow. "We won't use magic to fight this thing until we know what we're doing. Tara's going to help us with the magicks."

Willow looks at the two blondes trying to talk without crying.

"I can't. I can't. I'm sorry."

"At least let me eat with you." Xander was trying to convince the Slayer.

"I'm going alone." She took her jacket.

"You said yourself, you don't know how to fight The First, or even where it is."

"It's out there. It's hurting my friends. I'll find it."

She walked to the door and opened it when met up with a big surprise.

"Buffy."

"Giles."

The English man was at her door, standing watching her with a smile. She approached hug him but something stopped her. Which was? A girl walked past her.

"Nice place. Bit of a mess."

Three girls passed home as if it were their own. The first girl seemed excited, the second girl gave him a cute smile and the third girl was a brunette. With a touch of arrogance.

"This is a slayer?" The brunette asked arrogantly. Buffy raised an eyebrow and brunette grimaced then walked into the house moving away from the Slayer.

"Sorry to barge in. We have a slight apocalypse." The man said with a small smile.

**Alex's apartment...**

**(Author's note: Remember, Alex is portrayed by Odette Yustman. I love thar woman.)**

"Poison Heart" by The Ramones was heard and there was a delicious smell of freshly brewed coffee. A brunette girl with brown eyes was in boxers and a black t-shirt. Her shirt was written "Boston Celtics".

"I just want to walk right out of this world..." The brunette served her coffee and sit down to eat their scrambled eggs. "Cause everybody has a poison heart."

She drank her coffee and made a small little dance. She couldn't hear the phone ringing. Walked to the bathroom and take a quick shower. A few minutes later, she stopped the music player and took her keys, then she realized that she had a message.

_~Alex, I'm Althenea. I urgently need you to go with Angel. Hyperion Hotel. 1481 Hyperion Avenue. Go, quickly.~_

The woman took her keys and her bag and ran so fast.

Spike falls exhausted and completely soaked on the floor. Beside her, the image of Drusilla look at him carefully, while Spike is tortured by the Turok-Han.

"That's why our kind make such good dollies." She said with a wicked grin, Spike began to choke and then expelled water. She looked surprised to the Turok-Han.

"Hard to kill. Tried to enlighten little Buffy, didn't you? Spilled, spilled, spilled our secrets like seed. But you forgot, I say what you tell and what you know. I say when this is over... and I'm not done with you yet. Not nearly."

The Turok-Han took Spike and drown it again at the happy look of The First.

"Will?" Tara asked, walking into the room. Willow was lying in bed, looked sad. "Are you okay, honey?"

"I can't believe after all this time, I returned to fall into the same." Said worried.

"Hey, don't say that. It wasn't. You know, it was The First. You're doing this so well. " She kisses her in her cheek. "I'm very proud of you. You did great."

"Tara... That was horrible. It was worse than I did before. Evil, pure. Was the horror, evil, power. In its purest form." Said sadly, Tara took her hand and walked closer to the redhead.

"Relax." She reached over and hugged her. "We'll see how to fix this. Let's fix this. Always do."

"We will." Said with a little smile. "Strong like an Amazon?"

"We are strong like Amazons."

"Faith..."

Angel tried to wake her but there was no reaction. The Dark Slayer was unconscious. Fred helped to stop the bleeding but it wasn't a doctor. They spent a few hours and everything was the same. Faith had a bullet but at least had stopped bleeding.

"Angel, I can try to remove the bullet, but I could hurt some..." Wesley couldn't continue. "We have to take her to a hospital."

"We can't, she don't want ..." Angel shook his head, Fred heard the front door open and went to the main hall.

"She could die." said worried the english man.

"She's wanted by the police, they could easily find it again and put in the deeper hole." Gunn was sitting in a chair. "It's easy prey."

"We have to wait, maybe I can get someone ..." Angel hesitated. "She was unconscious all night." Fred walked into the room.

"Angel, someone want to see you."

"Fred, now I can't."

"But..."

"Tell them I'm not here or something, this is more important."

"Angel is someone sent from Althenea." Fred Said, catching the attention of the vampire. He got up and walked to the hall. There was a brunette girl watching one of the pictures in the wall.

"Hello." Said the vampire. The girl turned around quickly with a smile.

"Hi." She shook hands with the boy. "I'm Alexandra Martinez. Alex."

"Fred told me you has was sent by Althenea, listen..."

"Yeah, Althenea said I should come over here quickly. I don't know who or what's your problem or how I can help you but..."

"Well, I haven't problems now."

"Angel..."Fred looked at him seriously.

"What?" He said uncomfortable.

"Listen, I know you don't know me and don't trust me." She pulled her credential and show them. "See? I'm A good person.I'm Just a decent girl working for the Santa Ana Hospital of Los Angeles, Althenea's an old friend of my mother and my tutor. And she taught me many things. You can call her."

He read the credential:

"Alexandra M. Bowen. Doctor. Phone number 8069-555-3782."

"You're a doctor?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes. As it says here," smiling and noted on the card. "I'm about to get my doctorate. Within a month I will work in the hospital like a really Doctor."

"I think you can help us." He said with a light of hope in his eyes.

...

"When she was shot?" Alex asked, walking into the room. He walked over to Faith and froze. She took her hand and whispered: Tru...

"Yes, it's the true. Last night."

"Angel who is she?" Gunn asked watching the tall and brunette girl.

"A friend."

"I'm Alexandra, work in the hospital and Althenea sent me to help you all."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Wesley Wyndam-Price."

"Charles Gunn. But you can call me Gunn. Everyone does that."

"She's going to help Faith."

"Yes, have faith in me." She took Faith's hand and felt a weak pulse. "Listen if you want my help, I need many things." She took her bag and pulled out a paper and a pen. "I need someone to go to the hospital and get it." Wrote some things. "We need everything. If you want to save her, she could have an infection or something, apparently the wound is healing on the bullet and not that good. "

"No, he means Faith, she's Faith." Fred pointed at Faith in bed.

"Have faith in her?" She took her stethoscope and put it on the chest of Faith. "The breath is weak, no broken ribs."

"No, her name is Faith." Gunn left with Wesley leaving the three others in the room.

"No, her name is Tru." She took a bottle of disinfectant and began cleaning the wounds of Faith. "Tru Davies."

"What are you talking about?" Angel asked confused.

"I met her yesterday." Said Alex confused. "I came looking you and couldn't find the address, I forgot. And almost unintentionally hit her with my car. Was weird, seemed rushed. Called me last night and told me she was fine, just had a small bruise. And her hair wasn't so dark..."

"It's impossible, Faith last night was already unconscious." Fred was more confused than the other two. "And even more impossible is because she was in prison."

"Jail? What? Look, I don't understand. She told me her name was Tru Davies. I remember it well." She looked at the girl and frowned. "Wait, she didn't have a tattoo."

"She didn't have her tattoo?" asked the vampire with a soul.

"No... Well, could have done it yesterday but... this tattoo seems to have some two years, maybe three." She said the girl stroking her arm. Look at the girl and looked much skinnier than the girl she had met yesterday. "She's not Tru."

"Fred, you could find this girl, Tru Davies in the files? Police, hospitals..."

"Yes." The girl gave him a friendly smile and left the room.

"I am happy to help." Said the brunette. "Althenea told me you were one of the good guys and that might help a little here." She put some ice in the head of the slayer to reduce the fever. "If Althenea trust you, I believe in you. Just want to know what's the matter with this girl and Tru."

"Thank you." Said the man with an honest look. "Oh, apparently... are twin sisters. She's Faith Lehane." Looked at her friend. "She had some problems a few years ago, decided it was better to be in jail."

Alex nodded and continued helping the brunette.

"There are some problems in..."

"Sunnydale."

"How do you...?"

"Hi, I'm friend of Althenea. She keeps me aware of everything. I know in Sunnydale things are getting dark."

She put a wet towel on her forehead.

"I know The First is making things more interesting. And Buffy Summers, the Slayer, is assembling the Potential Slayers. Rupert Giles arrived there today."

"Okay, you have more information than me." The vampire said a little surprised.

"It's because Althenea called me every day to see if I have found you." She smiled sweetly. "She said I've to be here and help."

"You have to go to Sunnydale."

"I know. I've Been there before but... I thought you needed my help."

"And you will. I need you to go to Sunnydale with Faith. They need as much help as possible."

Alex nodded. "What will you Do With Tru?"

"Well, we must first know if is her sister. Then have to explain to both of them... then I don't know. Faith's going to Sunnydale."

"The end is near."

"More than ever." Said the dark vampire.

Willow was settling the couch so that potential could sleep there, Kennedy approached her trying to have a conversation.

"Okay, so Annabelle can sleep down here, uh, Molly can sleep in Dawn's room..."

"Not if Dawn actually wants to sleep. Molly'll talk her ear off." She took some blankets and headed to the stairs.

"Okay, then Molly down here, you with Dawn, and Annabelle in my room."

"Bad idea. Annabelle snores."

"You wanna do the sleeping arrangements?"

"Okay. You, uh, better not hog the covers."

"No, honey, she sleeps with me." They heard a voice. Was Tara. Behind them with a sarcastic smile on her face. "Willow sleeps with me in our bedroom. Anabelle can sleep in our bedroom. You sleep with Dawn and Molly can sleep down here."

Kennedy looked at her with a hatred look. Took the covers and went up the stairs. Willow gave a big smile to her blonde girlfriend and a small kiss.

"You're evil."

"But you love me."

"Absolutely." Both went down the stairs and headed for the kitchen. Dawn approached them worried.

"Well, Annabelle and Molly are starved and I totally burnt the mac and cheese." Tara smiled. "Oh, um, I'll put hot sauce on it, tell 'em it's an American thing, say it's blackened."

"I don't think that's gonna work, honey."

"Actually, it's not blackened so much as ruined." Anya took the pot and threw it in the trash.

"Or we can order pizza."

"As long as it's plain. I'm veggie."

"Perfect." Tara said with a big smile, grabbed the phone and dialed.

Gunn came into the room where Faith was. There was Alex and Angel drinking coffee.

"Angel, I got everything." He gave her a bag with everything they needed. "I got everything but wasn't easy."

"Thank you... Okay...I have to take the bullet. Still no infection, but it could be healing with the bullet and isn't favorable."

"Do you need anything else?"

"Alcohol, Antiseptics, bandages, gauze, anesthetic and a needle. And I have everything I need here, thanks Gunn." She said watching the black bag. "Maybe you just need a drink, I think this will not be easy."

"Don't worry about it." Wesley said with a bottle of scotch. Alex took the bottle and drink the scotch. "Yuuuck."

"You're not a drinker, huh?"

"Almost never, I like sweet things." She took took her scalpel and began working, praying that everything went well. "And without alcohol."

Fred walked in the room and said:

"Angel, I found the girl. His name is Tru Davies, was born in Boston. Has 22 years, was born December 14, 1980 in South Boston, Massachusetts. Her mother was Lyanna McKellen and her father was Daniel Thomas Davies. Was an only child. Came to Los Angeles to work, working in the City Morgue... about two years ago."

"She was born the same day as Faith, and I think it's obvious." Said as he watched the vampire slayer.

Alex started making the "Surgery", Gunn decided to go out with Fred, Angel stayed with Wesley talking about what they would do when Faith woke up.

"How strange is it. Yesterday I crashed one of them and now I'm saving her sister. Life's a bitch." She smiled and looked at the slayer "And you are going to live."

_~Hi, I'm Alex. I'm not here so call me later or leave me a message. Byebye.~_

The answering machine.

The girl put the phone next to her and continued to watching TV. She had called to see how Alex was, maybe she's busy. Thought maybe she could find a friend in this big city. Didn't have many friends, in fact, only had her boss which was very cool with her but anything else.

"So the entrance to the cave was above ground here?" ASked the watcher and walked along the slayer.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it was around here somewhere."

"Well, we'll just keep..."

**Boom**.

"Ahhh!"

Giles looked in all directions but found nothing, looked down and there was a hole.

"Found it!"

"Good lord, are you all right?" He asked worriedly.

"Peachy, except my knees bend backwards now." Said the blonde slayer getting up and dusting her knees. "OK, Giles, stay up there. I'm gonna check it out."

She watched the cave for a long time, trying to find some clue about Bringers or The First. Walked for a long time until she felt a prescence. Turned and he met the big vampire who was being torturing Spike.

**A few hours later...**

Alex left their instruments aside and removed her surgical gloves. Wesley was asleep in a chair and Angel had gone to drink pig's blood. He had to stay alive. She removed the bullet and disinfected the wound. Then stitched the wound and covered her with a bandage. She's a slayer and will heal soon. The fever lowered and maybe with luck in a few hours, Faith was awake.

"This are weird, you look a lot like her ..." the brunette whispered softly stroking the face of the Slayer.

"Wh...Who are you?" Whispered the brunette slayer.

"Oh you're awake." Said the doctor very happy. "I'll go tell everyone."

"Who are you? Where am I? Who are you? Who do you work?" The doctor tried to leave but Faith grabbed her arm tightly.

"I just..." The tall girl tried to speak but someone interrupted.

"Glad you're better now release that poor girl." Angel said with a happy smile. It was weird to see him with that adorable smile.

"Angel." Faith tried to get up but couldn't. The pain invaded her body.

"Don't do that, you have to rest." She tried to help but Faith pushed her away.

"Why? Who's she?" She asked to Angel. "It's one of your fang-gang?"

"Fang who?"

"Faith, she's just trying to help." Said the vampire putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Has anyone ever told you about you have soft hands?" Alex asked to the vampire. He looked confused.

"No... You think?" He looked at his hands carefully.

"Yeah. I never saw such a soft hands like yours." Said the doctor. Faith rolled her eyes and cried:

"Hey, here! The girl in the bed. Hi!"

Angel shook his head. Alex just smiled sweetly.

"My name's Alex. I'm a doctor and came to help Angel." Explained Alexandra and gave her a glass of water. "I don't want to hurt you."

Faith watched and then accepts the glass of water, drinking it quickly.

"I was so thirsty I could drink five liters of water."

"It's good that you're thirsty, you had fever and sweated a lot, that makes now you're so thirsty."

She said with a smile and giving to Angel a cute look. "Now, you just have to rest."

"I don't need to rest, I'm a Slay... A very healthy girl." She said very quickly.

"I know you're a slayer. And you have to rest, supergirl." Faith looked sharply at Angel. "Don't look him like that, he didn't say anything. I already knew about slayers."

"Oh yeah and how do you know?"

"I grew up with a potential." She said a little sad. "My sister was a potential, called Mika. Michaela." There was silence on. "A year ago was killed while we were in Buenos Aires with her watcher, Adele Dewitt."

"Oh... I'm sorry." Faith She said a little worried now seeing it with more confidence. "So...you're a Watcher?"

"Me? Watcher? Hahaha! No, I don't have a stick up in my ass." The three burst out laughing. "But only a few are cool. Mr. Giles and Adele. Adele was one of the people who cared for me and my sister when our mother died... But enough of that stuff. You know who I am. And let me tell you that you can trust me."

"Okay, you don't look so bad." She winked at the doctor. "Well, I'm out of the big house. Now we have to do, what's the plan?"

"Okay the plan is to go to Sunnydale. It seems things are getting more difficult...Tara called today and told me that The First is already showing himself. It seems they need all the help we can get."

"And I will." Faith nodded, she had to return to that city... After all this time, she had to return to the city and confront those old ghosts. "B. knows this?"

Angel nodded. Alex took some things and threw them in the trash. Then tied her hair like a ponytail.

"Willow will tell her later. Now we just have to rest and regain your strength."

"But..."

"Listen to me, my friend. If you don't do what the big guy say I'm going to kick your ass. Because I'm your doctor. And for your information I have an obligation to care for my patients. Whatever happens, so you stay here." Alexandra pushed her to the bed and gave her a candy. "And you will rest, anything you need, ask me or any of the guys that are here. I don't know them so much but they're cool guys. When you recover and can walk without limping and mourn as a child, talk about our trip to Sunnydale, okay?"

Faith look the brunette girl. Seemed so fucking annoying. But she could see she had good intentions. Just nodded lying down and eating her candy.

"I will, but I want to eat two double cheeseburgers, a Coke, fries and onion rings."

"Wow I wish I had your body." Alex said with a pout. Faith raised an eyebrow. "Not like THAT, you perv!"

"You wish."

"Yeah. Sure. I'm hungry too, so I guess I'll go get dinner. I'll go to my apartment and I'll take a bath. I'll be back in an hour."

Angel nodded and put a hand on her sholder grateful to the woman who had just saved her friend.

"Thank you, Alex."

"Don't thank me now. Give them to me when she comes back to you be slaying." She smiled and looked at Faith. And you, Supergirl. I want that when I return you're in your bed. Okay? Don't do anything. the wounds may open and I have no desire to see your guts."

"Okay, Dr. Quinn."

"Miss Doctor Quinn for you, brat..." She left the room but then went back inside. "and Dr. Quinn kick asses. She was awesome. So shut up, Xena!"

Alex grabbed her purse and left the room.

"She seems nice." Said the dark slayer looking at the door.

"So it seems. Althenea sent her here, said it could be good."

"And it was. I think it's a good plan to have a doctor with us. Could help."

"Yeah." Angel looked at her friend. He knew what she want. An explanation.

"Angel."

"Faith..."

"I remember what you told me when I was about to faint." She sighed and drank some water. "I have a sister. A twin sister."

"Yes, I..."

"I want to know everything, Angel. Now."


End file.
